Félin squatteur
by Archange Dechu
Summary: Drago à refuser de devenir mangemort, son père l'enferme dans les cachots du manoir. Usant de sa forme d'animagus il s'enfuit et trouve refuge chez Harry qui ce fait une joie d'adopter la boule de poils.
1. Chapitre 1

P'tit blabla de moua : Bon c'est une fic dont l'idée m'est venue en lisant pour la je ne sais combientième fois « Everybody want to be a cat » de Lychee (auteur que je vous conseille tout particulièrement pour ceux qui connaissent pas). De mon point de vue c'est pas un plagiat, maintenant si elle le voit ainsi il est envident que je l'enleverais tout de suite. Sinon que dire ? C'est un délire qui finira immanquablement par un slash vous le verrez très vite. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de me forcer à l'écrire donc ne vous attendez pas à avoir des chapitres souvent.

Voilà, bisous à tous (et particulièrement à Lychee evidemment).

P.S.: Oh cas où certains auraient pas compris les phrases en italiques sont les pensées de Drago.

Je suis dans la merde ! C'est bien joli de dire non à monsieur face de serpent, mais dans le genre sécuritaire y'a mieux ! Résultat ch'uis légèrement enfermmé, dans un petit cachot, avec une petite assiette, dans laquelle il y a une petite portion de nourriture, et tout ca dans mon grand manoir !

Bon s'évader c'est pas le problème, heureusement que mon débile de père ne sait pas que je suis animagus, donc le petit soupirail avec de petits espaces entre les barreaux est suffisament accessible pour ma petite forme animale. Le problème c'est plutôt où je vais aller après ? Déjà on oublie les deux choses décérébrées qui me servent de garde du corps, et on oublie aussi le bulldog que j'était censer épousé, heuurk vais vomir !

Le vieux fou ? Naaan, rien à foutre je vais pas voir le timbrer, si c'est pour me retrouver espion comme Sev', pas la peine. Sev' non plus, c'est le premier endroit où l'autre déb' viendra me chercher. Non ! Il me faut un endroit où je serrais en sureté et où il ne viendra pas me chercher ! ……………………

TILT ! SAME PLAYER SHOOT AGAIN ! I AM THE BEST OF THE WORLD ! JE SUSI GENIAL (et modeste).

Pour la première fois en 6 ans, le balafré va me servir !

Drago se transforma donc immédiatement et sauta jusqu'au soupirail.

Merde c'est haut cette connerie !

Après quelque difficultés, on vit un jeune chat au pelage doré et aux yeux gris sortir de la propriété des Malefoy. Le chaton ne perdit pas un instant pour transplanner et réaparaitre dans un quartier moldu, dont les maisons semblaient être des photocopies en 3D les unes des autres tellement elles se ressemblaient.

C'est sans difficultés, qu'il trouva le 4 Privet Drive, et celui qui allait l'héberger et le nourir pendant les deux prochains mois.

Oh Potter fait du jardinage, je n'aurais pas cru que sa sainteté s'abaisserait à faire ce genre de choses. A moins que ce débile n'aime ca, se retrouver dehors en plein soleil, beurk heureusement que mes poils me protège sinon je serrais déjà cramer. Cinq minutes de chaque coté et votre Drago Malefoy est à point !

Harry était en effet en train d'arracher les mauvaises herbes d'un parterre de rosiers, non pas par plaisir mais pour assurer sa maigre pitance. Il était perdu dans des pensées joyeuses, comme la mort de ses parents, la mort de cédric, la mort de sirius, ou encore le fait de devenir un cadavre ou un assassin.

« MIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUU ! »

Avec un bond à inscrire dans le Guiness book, le survivant se retourna vers la source de ce bruit abominable, pour découvrir………. un chat. Qui, comme tout les chats, le regardait d'un air supérieur et plein de majesté. Harry fit un petit sourire au chat et lui caressa rudement la tête avant de retourner à ses fleurs sans lui accorder plus d'attention.

L'ENFOIREEEE ! Comment y m'ignore ce balafré ! Je lui fait l'honneur de venir le voir dans ce coin pourri et tout ce que Môssieu le survivant trouve à faire, c'est un sourire une caresse et dégage sac à puce ! Non mais il croit vraiment s'en tirer comme ca. TAÏAUT !

Le chat sauta donc toutes griffes dehors sur le, jardinier malgré lui, entrepit de lui lacérer avec méthode le torse.

Malheureusement pour le chat, Harry n'avait pas survécu à 5 rencontres avec le serpent à pattes pour céder devant un petit chat qui devait à peine avoir dépasser l'enfance. Il ne fallut donc qu'un instant au survivant pour attraper le dit chat par la peau du cou et crier :

« T"es malade saloperie ? »

Crachant et feulant, la bestiole lui jetta un regard indigné, et le survivant rit :

« Tu me fait penser à ce connard de Malefoy, le même air supérieur et il doit avoir ton QI. »

Autant le début de la phrase avait plus qu'inquiété Drago, autant la fin l'avait rendu furieux.

COMMENT OSE-T-IL ME COMPARER A UN CHAT ? MOI, LE GRRRRAND DRAGO MALEFOY. VENGEANCE !

La vengeance se limita à quelques feulements roques, vut que Harry le tenait toujours par la peau du cou. Toujours riant l'humain dit :

« Désolé de t"avoir vexer, c"est pas sympa de ma part de te comparer à Malefoy, mais disons qu"il y a une ressemblance physique, et même s"il est con, il est trop mignon et il a un de ses cul à tomber. »

QWWWAAAAAA ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? IL OSE FANTASMER SUR MOI CE SALE GRYFFY LIBIDINEUX ? ? ? ? ? ? Bon d'accord je peut comprendre que je dechaine les passions et puisqu'il va me nourir et me loger soyons bon prince et acceptons qu'il ne puisse pas cesser de penser à moi.

Le chat changea donc d'attitude et se mit à ronroner légèrement, ce qui fit sourir le surviant :

« Ah d"accord Môssieur était vexer parcequ"il voulait des papouilles, suffisait de demander. »

DES « PAPOUILLES » ? ? ? PUTAIN MAIS QU'IL EST NIAIS C'EST PAS VRAI.

Le survivant relacha donc le félin et commenca à le caresser avec applications, d'abord sur la tête et le dos, puis, une fois le chat coucher sur le dos de tout son long, sur le ventre. La bestiole dorée ronronnait comme un moteur, personne ne l'avait jamais caresser sous sa forme d'animagus, ni sous l'autre non plus d'ailleurs, et il adorait ca.

Mais les « papouilles » durent cesser quand un hurlement strident retenti :

« POTTER, VIENS FAIRE LE DINER ! »

Harry haussa les épaules :

« Faut que j"y aille mon seigneur, à une prochaine fois peut-être. »

Hé, mais il va pas me laisser en plan comme ca le balafré ? Enfoiré ! Rien à foutre moi je veut un toit, en plus le temps se couvre et mes cheveux ne supporte pas la pluie, ils frisent et ca ne va pas à ma forme, sublime, de visage, parfait. Et il en va de même pour mes poils, je frise et y'a rien de plus ridicule qu'un chat mouillé, sinon un chat mouillé qui frise.

Le digne félin suivit son condisciple jusqu'à l'intérieur pour découvrir deux choses, la première était sans doute celle qui avait hurler. Un grand truc tout fin avec une tête de cheval et un chewing-gum dans la bouche, chewing-gum qui se revela être sa langue. L'autre chose dépassait tout ce que Drago avait vu comme pervession de la nature, un cachalot humain, ou tout du moins la chose devait avoir sensiblement le même poids. Même Crabbe et Goyle n'avaient pas cette carure, et heureusement, eux c'était du muscle, sans cerveau peut-être, mais du muscle. Là ca avait la consistance de la gélatine, et ca tremblait de partout au moindre mouvement, en plus cette chose parlait :

« J"ai faim ! »

L'autre chose à l'apparence presque humaine répondit d'une voix aïgue :

« Oui mon Dudleychinou, c"est à cause du monstre il n"est même pas cappable de finir le jardin à temps. »

La tas de graisse commenca à pleurnicher :

« M"en fout j"ai faim, je veut manger ! »

Le centaure inversé se précipita alors vers un grand placard blanc en métal et en sortit un énorme gateau recouvert de crême pour le tendre au machin gras :

« Tien mon chéri ca te ferras patienter. »

Puis elle, enfin vu sa voix ca devait être ca, se tourna vers le balafré et cria :

« ET TOI TU ATTENDS QUOI SALE MONSTRE, PREPARE DONC A MANGER, TU VOIT BIEN QU"IL MEURRE DE FAIM CE PAUVRE CHERI. »

S'il avait été sous sa forme humaine, Drago serrait rester bouche-bée, en fait c'est exactement ce qu'il fit même sous forme féline. Le tas de graisse le vit et se mit à rire, projettant ainsi des miettes de gateau partout sur le félin :

« Regarde ce chat maman, il à l"air trop con avec la bouche ouverte comme ca. »

La « femme », si le terme convenait, et Drago n'avait aucune envie de vérifier, attrapa un balai et voulu lui en mettre un coup en pialliant :

« Ouste sale bête, dehors ! Pssshhhhh Psssshhhh. »

La premier coup passa à quelque centimètres de sa tête, et le deuxième sembla tout pret à s'écraser sur lui quand le balai s'arreta. Drago ouvrit timidement un oeil pour voir Potter tenant fermement le balai et dire :

« Il est à moi, si tu lui fais du mal je suis certain que mes amis serrons ravi de venir t"expliquer ce qu"il coute de blesser les animaux. »

Le truc fin palit mais se reprit rapidement :

« Alors je ne veut pas le voir en-dehors de ta chambre ! Tu m"a bien compris, il ne doit même pas être naturel comme toi ! »

Harry haussa les épaules et ramassa doucement le chat tremblant pour le monter dans sa chambre. Une fois arriver dans la pièce miteuse il le posa sur le lit et dit :

« Je sais que tu préférerais sans doute rester dehors, mais c"était soit ca, soit le balai. Tu va devoir rester ici pendant un moment, je t"arrangerais un coin. Je reviendrais vite, en attendant soi sage. »

COMMENT Y ME PARLE LUI ? C'EST PAS UN COUP DE BALAI QUI ALLAIT ME FAIRE DU MAL. ET NON J'AI PAS FERMER LES YEUX PAR PEUR, J'AI ETE EBLOUI C'EST TOUT ! EN TOUT CAS IL A INTERET A ME RAMENER A BOUFFER JE CREVE DE FAIM MOI !

Bon en-dehors de l'attitude de mr niais, tout va pour le mieux, je suis à l'abri et en sécurité jusqu'à la rentrée. Enfin en sécurité, avec l'autre dingue et son tas de graisse c'est pas sur, mais le vaillant balafré va prendre ma défense donc je risque rien. Quoique vu comment ils le traite c'est pas sur, mais bon je devrais avoir moins de problème que face à tonton voldy ou l'autre demeurer qui me sert de géniteur. En attendant que Potter monte mon repas, je vais faire une petite sieste moi.

Il fut réveiller une bonne heure plus tard par le bruit de la porte, ouvrant un oeil paresseu il iddentifia son hôte et sauta à bas du lit pour lui reclamer son repas :

« Mia. Mia. Mia. Mia. Mia. MIA ! »

Le brun rit :

« C"est bon j"ai compris, je l"ai ta bouffe, espece de ventre à pattes ! »

Sur ce il posa sur le sol une assiette de petit morceaux de viande cuits.

Ouf heureusement qu'il m'a pas apporter de croquettes, je les digère pas. Bon gouttons la cuisine moldu……. Mouais pas mal, bon j'ai connu mieux mais j'ai connu pire aussi, on s'en contenteras.

Sur ce jugement hautement philosophique il se jetta sur l'assiette et dévorra la viande en quelques minutes. Harry l'avait regarder tout le long et soupira une fois l'assiette immaculée :

« T"avais faim mon pauvre, t"es abandonné ?

Mrou.

Je prendrais ca pour un oui. Bon c'est pas tout ca, mais j'ai des devoirs à faire, couche toi si tu veut je te rejoins. » __

He il va me faire peur là, j'espere qu'il fait pas dans la zoophilie, ahhhhaaaa quelle horeur, non définitivement pas. Il fantasme sur moi, impossible qu'il me mette au même rang qu'un animal. N'empeche s'il à un geste déplacer je le castre moi.

Totalement inconscient des pensées anxieuse du chat, Harry s'assit à son bureau et se pencha sur son devoir de potions en pestant contre ce batard graisseux de Rogue. Drago resta un moment sur le lit à le regarder puis commenca à s'ennuyer ferme, et quel meilleur moyen de chasser son ennui que de faire chier Potter ?

Silencieusement, il sauta du lit et grimpa sur le bureau, Harry lui fit un petit sourire et se remit à son devoir. Mais c'était sans compter le chat qui trouva en sa plume un jeu fascinant et entreprit de la déchiqueter avec méthode, sans aucune retenue pour la main qui la tenait.

Harry tenta de récupérer sa plume, mais le chat alla se cacher sous l'armoire pour terminer son ouvrage, légèrement énnervé le survivant se mit à genoux et dit :

« Ecoute moi bien le chat, je te laisse celle la , de toute façon vu l"état j"ai pas le choix, mais si tu recommence je te fout dans la baignoire, pleine évidemment. Compris ?

Mrou » 

Harry fronca les sourcils et lacha :

« Tu m"a l"air bien intelligent pour un chat, mais je vois mal un mangemort avoir cette apparence et puis quelqu"un avec deux sous d"intelligence ne m"aurait pas sauter dessus pour me massacrer au premier contact. »

Drago se garda bien de répondre, éffectivement il avait eut un peu trop tendance à répondre dès que Potter s'adressait à lui, même si c'était en miaulant. Histoire de le rassurer il sortit de sous l'armoire et alla s'étendre sur le lit, le ventre offert, réclamant des « papouilles ».

Harry haussa les épaules :

« Bah quoiqu"il en soit je m"en fout, tu pourrais être Malefoy que j"en aurais rien à faire, je m"emmerde trop avec ma « chère famille » pour réellement repousser un peu de compagnie. »

Sur ce il commenca à caresser le ventre offert en riant des ronronements du chat. Tout en gratouillant le félin il dit :

« Bon c"est pas tout ca, mais il te faut un nom, je vais pas t"appeller « le chat » sans arret. Bon voyons, tu n"as pas de marque distinctives, en-dehors d"être « blond » avec des yeux gris. Alors ce serra Drago ! Comme je pourrais me dire que j"ai Drago dans mon lit. »

Sur ce il se mit à rire doucement.

Bon rien à dire sur le nom, en-dehors de l'idée qu'il s'en fait. Tu peut rêver Potter, tu ne m'auras jamais dans ton lit ! Non mais il se prend pour qui le balafré, même pas un doigt sur mon auguste personne, pas toucher !

Après quelques minutes de caresses suplémentaires, Harry se leva en disant :

« Bon au pieu je tombe de sommeil moi. »

Sans même repenser à ses soupcons concernant l'humanité ou non de son nouveau compagnon, Harry commenca à se déshabiller. Son t-shirt, trois fois trop grand pour lui, tomba à terre révelant un torse admirablement musclé par le quidditch et les corvées et recouvert d'un agréable hâle.

Non ! Mais c'est pas vrai il a aucune pudeur ce con ! Il se fout à poil devant moi ! Humm, pas mal le haut, fait voir le bas……Non mais je vais pas bien moi ! Rien à foutre de ce qu'il a dans le froc, en plus ca doit pas être grand chose ! Rectification ! Ou alors il cache sa baguette dans son caleçon……….. Non drago ne pense pas à ca, de toute façon le spectacle est fini, il est en caleçon il va venir se coucher et on en parle plus. ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? Non ! Il va pas oser ? Me dites pas qu'il dort complètement à poils ? ? ? ? ? Si dites le moi et montrer moi ! Non, non je veut rien voir, d'ailleurs je vais immédiatement me retourner pour ne pas voir ! AH trop tard ! …………………………. PUTAIN CA EXISTE CA COMME TAILLE ? ? ? ? ? MAIS FAUT LE MONTRER DANS LES CIRQUES ! Je fait peine à coter ! NON ! JE SUIS TRES BIEN POURVU, PAS DE COMPLEXES DRAGO PAS DE COMPLEXE…………………Je complexe ! Bordel il fait au moins……….. et au repos s'il vous plait ! Potter je te hais !

Sans immaginer un instant les pensées complexées de son chat, Harry se glissa sous le drap en soupirant de bien être et dit :

« Viens Drago ! Je vais pas te manger, je ne m"interesse pas aux animaux ! »

Perturbé par ce qu'il venait de voir, Drago mit un instant pour le rejoindre à la tête du lit. Dès qu'il fut à porte, Harry l'attrapa et le serra doucement contre son torse en souriant comme un enfant :

« Je t"aime bien mon Drago, j"espere que tu pourras venir avec moi à Poudlard. »

Sans répondre, Drago se roula en boule sur le torse musclé de son ennemi et se mit à ronroner.

NON je ronrone pas parceque je suis bien, seulement pour qu'il ne repense à l'idée que je suis un humain. Voila c'est tout ! En plus il est même pas confortable, AHHH non pas ca ! Non pas tortillons avec les oreilles, tricheur ! Raaahh très confortable et très doué de ses mains le petit pote Potter. Humm oui encore !

Harry était en effet en train de titiller les oreilles du chat, non pas pour lui faire mal, mais il passait son index autour de l'oreille la ramenant légèrement en arrière et faisait le tour, et Drago était très sensible des oreilles, aussi bien sous forme féline qu'humaine.


	2. Chapitre 2

« MMMMMAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOUUUUUUU »

Fait chier, je dormais bien moi, pourquoi il bouge ? Aller coucher Potter !

Drago ouvrit péniblement un oeil pour déterminer la raison du brusque réveil du survivant.

Oula, sa sainteté à fait un cauchemar ? Ah oui j'en ai entendu parler, il voit ce que fait tonton Voldy, et ca a pas l'air de l'amuser. He, mais il pleure ! Putain il pourrait faire ca en silence, veut dormir moi !

Le brun, en larmes, attrapa le chat et le serra doucement contre lui :

« Dit moi pourquoi je peut pas avoir une vie normale Drago ! Dit moi pourquoi cette dingue de Trelawney à fait cette putain de prophétie ! Pourquoi est-ce qu"il faut que ca tombe sur moi ? Et tout ces cons qui envient ma célébrité, mais je leur laisse s"ils en ont tellement envie ! Le monde magique me voit comme un symbole d"espoir, mais j"ai rien demander moi, la seule chose que j"aurais voulu ca aurait été de vivre avec mes parents ! Les gens ne savent pas la chance qu"ils ont, vivrent avec leur parents, Putain même Malefoy à ca ! »

Alors là je t'arrete tout de suite Potter, OK j'ai mes parents, mais entre un lèche-cul et une potiche qui ne fait que de la figuration, j'aurais pu tomber largement mieux ! Bon vu que le seul moyen de pouvoir dormir c'est le calmer, allons-y !

Drago commenca par lui donner des petits coups de têtes ce qui entraina le survivant à le caresser. Ensuite ses ronronements digne d'un réacteur d'avion, apaisèrent doucement le brun. Tout en continuant à le caresser, le survivant dit :

« Merci Drago, heureusement que tu es là…………. J"ai du te réveiller, excuse-moi, bon allez on va essayer de se rendormir. »

Il chercha une position confortable et se remit à caresser son chat de plus en plus doucement, pour finir par sombrer dans le sommeil.

J'admet, j'ai peut-être mal juger sa situation. Sa vie n'a pas été aussi facile que ce que j'ai bien voulu croire, mais bon môssieur le héros ne peut pas tout avoir d'abord ! Pfff pas la peine de me prendre la tête avec le balafré, dodo !

Tout comme son hôte il chercha une position confortable sur le torse de Harry et s'abandonna à Morphée.

Il fut réveiller quelques heures plus tard par un hurlement strident :

« POTTER VA PREPARER LE PETIT-DEJEUNER ! »

Maugréant dans sa barbe, le survivant déplaca délicatement son chat pour ne pas trop le déranger et se leva.

Guestseguez'est ? AAAAAHHHHHH détourne les yeux Drago ! C'est pas bien ce que tu fait ! Non détourne pas les yeux ! Merlin c'est pas possible d'être aussi en forme le matin ! Glup ! Et il a des vues sur moi ? Ouais ben si jamais je le laisse m'approcher faudra prévoir le pot format familial de lubrifiant ! Pervers ! Pense pas à ca ! Et je fais comment pour pas penser à ca, alors qu'il est devant moi toujours à poil et dans une forme éblouissante ! OUF il se tourne ! PUTAIN CE CUL ! BAVE ! RAAAH je pensais pas qu'il soit aussi bien foutu ! J'admet il est à croquer, non à dévorer sans en laisser une miette !

Harry passa rapidement un caleçon et un jean et descendit pour préparer le repas de sa « chère famille », avant de sortir de la chambre il fit un clin d'oeil en direction du chat :

« Je te ramène ton petit-déjeuner Drago, soit sage ! »

Bon j'aime pas qu'il m'ordonne d'être sage, mais combien de sorcier peuvent se vanter de se faire servir par le survivant ? Enfin c'est pas tout ca, mais j'ai pas fini ma nuit moi !

Harry revint environ ¾ d'heures plus tard en portant une assiette pleine de bacon grillé et un petit bol de lait frais :

« Mon seigneur est servi ! »

Drago sauta du lit et dévorra le bacon avant de vider consciencieusement le bol. Harry l'avait regarder faire en souriant :

« Tu es un véritable ogre Drago, tu aurais pu y aller plus doucement. J"ai une bonne nouvelle, enfin pour moi, je sais pas si tu serras aussi enthousiaste que moi. On va partir ! Les gens de l"ordre vont venir nous chercher vers onze heures, on finira les vaccances au QG. Tu viens avec moi ? »

Le chat aurait volontier miauler pour répondre, mais ce souvint à temps des soupçons de la veille et se contenta de se frotter aux jambes du survivant. Harry sourit :

« D"accord Drago, je prendrais ca pour un oui, de toute façon j"ai pas envie de me séparer de toi. »

Sur ce il lui fit une petite caresse et entreprit de rassembler ses affaires. Drago n'était pas tranquile, se retrouver au QG n'avait rien de rassurant pour le fils d'un mangemort, même si il avait envoyer chier le serpent à pattes, combien le croirait s'ils venaient à le découvrir ? Le vieux fou le croirait surement, Rogue aussi sans doute, mais les autres ? Les belettes n'auraient jamais confiance en lui, la sang-de-bourbe comprendrait peut-être. Potter ? ? ? ? Potter serrait vert de rage de l'avoir acceuilli même sous sa forme de chat, de lui avoir montrer ses faiblesses, de lui avoir reveler ses vues sur lui, de lui avoir montrer sa……. Enfin tout ca quoi !

Quand le brun eut finalement rangé toutes ses affaires, il s'allongea sur son lit en prenant le chat sur lui et commenca à parler :

« Tu sait Drago, je comprends pas ! Je comprends pas que l"autre Drago, je parle de l"humain, soit pret à se mettre au service de l"autre dingue. Honnetement, il est tellement fier, je comprends pas qu"il soit pres à aller lêcher le cul de cette face de serpent. Quel gachis, si seulement il se tournait vers la lumière j"aurais peut-être une chance avec lui, il est tellement mignon, bon il est insupportable de vanité mais il est trop craquant. Tu sais je l"ai vu une fois après un match de quidditch, un petit tour avec la cape d"invisibilité de mon père dans les vestiaires des serpentards. Il était sous la douche, j"ai eu du mal à me retenir de lui sauter dessus, il a un de ces culs à tomber raide. »

Ah ouais, raide ! Je confirme tu es raide Potter ! Putain je lui fait de l'effet à ce con ! Oskour je vais être la cible d'un lion monté comme un âne ! Pourquoi il m'enleve ? Non il va pas faire ca ? Ben si môssieur le survivant est en train de se faire une séance de travaux manuels ! Ne regarde pas Drago ! Et en plus il parle ! Il parle de moi ! L'enculé ! Tu peut rêver Potter je te ferrait jamais ca ! Non et ca non plus ! Ce type est un pervers ! Putain comment il fait pour prendre son pied à ce point ? Ah on sonne, je suis curieux de savoir comment il va cacher ca………… pas con, le sortilège de frigidarium, effectivement c'est éfficace.

Apparement sans aucune gêne, le survivant se rhabilla. D'un mouvement de baguette il fit léviter sa malle derrière lui pendant qu'il prenait son chat dans les bras en souriant :

« Tu verras Drago, tu serras bien là bas, y"a plein de souris, enfin y"en avait plein y"a deux ans. »

DES SOURIS ? ? ? ? Il croit vraiment que je vais me fatiguer à chasser alors que j'ai mon larbin balafré pour m'apporter à bouffer, il rêve.

Toujours dans les bras de son pigeon, pardon de son hôte, Drago renifla avec mépris en voyant l'identité des membres de la garde raprochée du survivant.

Un loup-garou, un paranoïaque et une dingue aussi maladroite que Londubat, tu parle d'un dispositif de sécurité. Potter serrait mieux sans eux dans les jambes ! Bon, enfin pour utiliser un portauloin faut pas beaucoup plus non plus.

En effet après les salutations d'usages et les présentation :

« Je vous présente Drago mon chat ! »

Crétin !

Rémus sortit un vieux journal de sa poche et le posa sur la malle de Harry, puis tous en même temps, même Drago que Harry obligeait, ils touchèrent le journal.

« MMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUU »

J'ai horeur des portauloins !

Le 12 square grimault était toujours aussi sombre, du moins l'entrée, selon Rémus le reste de la maison avait été refait grâce aux elfes de Poudlard que le vieux fou avait mit à disposition. Harry avait désormais sa chambre, anciennement celle de Sirius, tandis que Ron partageait la sienne avec Hermione.

Ah oui la belette et la sang-de-bourbe sorte ensemble depuis l'année dernière. Merlin fasse qu'ils ne se reproduisent pas, des belettes-je-sais-tout : vision d'horeur !

Harry monta sa malle, et son chat, dans sa chambre et posa ce dernier sur le lit en disant :

« Bon je dois aller dire bonjour, je prefere ne pas leur dire que tu es là, je veut te garder juste pour moi. J"ai aucune envie que Hermione me dise tout ce qu"il y a à savoir sur les chats, et que Ron proclame que tu esun mangemort dégisé ou je sais pas qu"elle connerie. Donc soit sage Drago je remonte vite. »

Ouais, ouais, c'est ca va voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! Je veut me reposer j'ai horeur de ses voyages en portauloin. Alors nous ne voulons pas vous voir avant l'heure du repas est-ce clair esclave ?

Drago se roula en boule sur le lit et s'endormit, Harry sortit à pas de loup en murmurant :

« Ce chat n"est bon qu"à bouffer, dormir et se faire caliner………….Je l"adore. »

Conformément aux ordres reçus, Harry ne revint que pour apporter à manger à son chat.

Une fois de plus, Drago se précipita sur la nourriture, sous les commentaires de Harry :

« Je dirais à Molly que tu aimes sa cuisine ca lui ferra plaisir. »

Ah bon c'est la mère bellette qui à préparer ca ? Je la prendrais bien comme cuisinière celle la. Allons bon il nous fait quoi le héros du monde sorcier ? Pourquoi il scelle la porte ? Un sortilège d'insonorisation ? Me dites pas qu'il veut finir ce qu'il a commencer ce matin ?……………… Ben si ! Bon autant regarder, de toute façon je peut pas resister ! Hummmmm, trois doigts d'un coup, gourmand ! Puatin ce type est un pervers et il est en train de me contaminer ! En plus môssieur prends son temps, ouaaa faudra que j'essaye comme ca, ca a l'air bien ! Raaah c'est pas possible de mettre autant de sensualité dans….. dans…… dans CA ! Et ca y'est môssieur c'est souvenu de moi, attends c'est vraiment un truc qu'il voudrait que je lui fasse ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? Sa sainteté donne dans ce genre de trips ? ? ? ? ? ? Mais c'est intéréssant ca ! Huuummm alors là Potter tu va peut-être m'interesser……………… QUOI ? ? ? ? AH NON ! PAS D'INVERSION DES ROLES ! JE DOMINE ! NON MAIS IL CROIT QUOI ? ? ? Un Malefoy ne se soumet jamais, bon si y'a l'autre deb' qui c'est soumis à m'sieur serpent à pattes, mais j'espere qu'il lui fait pas ca ! Parceque sinon……. Heuurk c'est encore pire que de penser au bulldog !

Ah, si j'en juge par le bruit, sa sainteté arrive en bout de course ! Gagner ! Vas-y respire Potter, si tu crêve je vais te suivre par inanition ! Bonne technique pour ne pas laisser de trace ca, il aime en plus ! Mais c'est il est chaud comme la braise môssieur le survivant !

C'est ca rhabille toi ! Y va où ? Hé ! Et mes papouilles ? Merlin je deviens aussi niais que lui !

« Je vais prendre une douche Drago je reviens m"occuper de toi t"inquiète ! »

MAIS JE M'INQUIETE PAS ! Tu fais c'que tu veut, rien à battre ! D'ailleurs je veut pas que tu revienne ! Pas besoin de toi avant le dîner, dégage ! Tient ? Il a laisser la porte ouverte. Et si on allais faire un tour ? Humm allez !

Alors à l'odeur, la porte de droite c'est la chambre du couple de l'année ! Allons jeter un coup d'oeil, je trouverais peut-être quelque chose d'intéressant ! Personne ? Pas drole ! Voyons un peu le lit, hummmm confortable, ca vaut pas Potter, mais c'est pas mal. Non mais je dit quoi moi ? C'est encore ce putain de balafré qui m'a traumatisé !

Tient des pas……. La belette et miss-je-sais-tout, respect ! Je me demande comment ils font pour tenir sans respirez aussi longtemps ?……………. Mais c'est quoi cette barraque ? C'est une maison de passe ou quoi ? Ils vont pas faire ca devant moi ? Eh oh y'a un jeune chat inocent ici, un peu de respect !

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA alors là je complexe pas du tout ! Ridicule ! Il arrive à lui faire prendre son pieds avec ca ? ? ? ? ? ? ? C'est pas possible il utilise un sort, par contre je pensais pas que la sang-de-bourbe ai de tels attributs, bon je préfère les mecs mais une paire de souaffle comme ca, respect !

Bon on va arreter de jouer les voyeurs et filer……… et merde ! Ils ce sont donner le mot ou quoi ? Encore une porte sceller ! Bon on va attendre qu'il ai finis, connaissant la belette ca devrait prendre beaucoup de temps ! 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9……..20………..60…61…62…6….. et voilà ! Ben dit donc, je la pleint la sang-de-bourbe entre la taille et les 62 secondes qu'il tient elle doit être vachement frustrée ! Décidement en plus de rien avoir ni dans la tête, ni dans le coffre il à rien dans le fut et sait même pas s'en servir, l'archétype du ridicule !

« "mione on nous observe ! »

Hermione regarda en direction du chat et éclatta de rire :

« Je pense pas qu"il s"interesse à ce que nous venons de faire, Ron ! »

Le rouquin haussa les épaules :

« N"empeche ca me bloque ! »

C'est ca trouve toi des excuses, pas ma faute si t'es nul au pieu ! Potter lui au moins il tien la distance ! Tu devrais lui demander de te donner des cours ! Vu la tronche que fait Granger elle est d'accord avec moi ! Bon tu l'ouvre cette porte ?

Pas trop tôt ! Bon c'est décider à part la chambre de Potter je ne rentre plus dans un pièce qui ne soit pas commune ! Tient allons donc voir si on trouve pas un peu de rab à la cuisine ! Fait faim ! Il faut que je me remplume un peu, c'est pas la cuisine des cachots qui m'a permis d'entretenir ma divine silhouette. Humm à vu de nez c 'est par là ! Alors voilà donc la mère belette !

« Mia ! »

Molly sursauta et sourit en voyant le chat :

« Oh tu doit être le chat de Harry, tu as faim ? »

Maudissant ce qu'il devait faire pour s'assurer un peu de nourriture, Drago se frotta aux jambes de la femme en ronronant, ce qui la fit rire :

« Je dirais que c"est un oui, Harry m"a prévenu que tu était gourmand. »

Elle mit une petite louche de ragout dans une assiette, coupa les gros morceaux pour lui faciliter le travail et posa l'assiette par terre :

« Monsieur est servi. »

Drago ne répondit pas, trop occupé à dévorer le ragout de mouton. Il en était à la moitié de son assiette quand Harry entra :

« Molly vous n"auriez pas vu mon chat ? Ah te voila toi ! Espece de goinffre tu ne pense qu"à manger, continue comme ca et tu serras aussi gros que Dudley ! »

C'est qui ? Ah le tas de saindoux ! Je n'attendrais jamais un tel degré de déchéance Potter ! Bon c'est pas tout ca, mais j'ai pas fini mon déjeuner moi !

Malgré ses remontrances, Harry regardait son chat en souriant comme un enfant. Molly sourit en le voyant heureux, Harry n'avait plus sourit comme ca depuis bien longtemps :

« Je suis contente de voir que tu es moins sombre Harry. »

Le survivant haussa les épaules :

« Drago y est pour beaucoup !

Drago ? Oh, c'est le chat, il a la même couleur de « cheveux » et les mêmes yeux que Malefoy, c'est pour ca que je l'ai appeller comme ca ! » 

C'est ca et mon cul c'est du poulet ? Si tu m'a appeller comme ca c'est uniquement pour poufoir fantasmer comme un dingue en disant que tu avait « Drago ans ton lit » Pervers !

He ! Ma bouffe, oùcequ'elle est ?

« Mia ! »

Harry pouffa :

« Tu as assez manger pour le moment Drago, je ne veut pas que tu devienne un boule de graisse !

Mia !

J'ai dit non !

Mia !

Non !

Mia !

Non !

MIA !

NON ! Molly, si vous pouviez évitez de lui donner à manger en plus de ce que je lui apporte. Bien sur mon chéri, je comprends !

MIA !

Rassure toi Drago, je donnerais de plus grosse portions pour toi ! Je suis sur que Harry serra d'accord ! »

Harry hocha la tête et pris son chat dans les bras :

« Tu n"es qu"un ventre à pattes ! Et si tu as faim tu n"as qu"à aller chasser les souris ! »

Il rêve ! En plus je digère pas les souris ! Je suis un chat gourmet moi ! Je ne vais pas chasser des souris répugnantes, pleine de poussière et de parasites ! Ce qui me fait penser, j'aurais besoin d'un coup de brosse, mon poil est tout emmeler, et je ne vais pas me lêcher comme un chat de gouttière, ou la vieille McGo ! Bon à défaut de brosse je me contenterais de quelques papouilles ! IL FAUT QUE J'ARRETE D'ETRE AUSSI NIAIS ! Enfin bon, des caresses ! Hop un p'tit coup de moteur et nous voila parti !

Drago commenca donc à ronronner, et conformément à ce qu'il avait prevu, Harry se mit à le caresser tout en marchant.

RAR : Woua 16 reviews pour un petit chapitre ! ! ! ! J'ai rarement fait mieux, merci à tous !


	3. Chapitre 3

Une fois dans la chambre, Harry s'allongea sur son lit, le chat sur lui et continua à le caresser, toujours amusé par son fort ronronement. Au fil du temps, les caresses se firent plus éspacées, pour finir par cesser, le survivant dormais !

Comment il me laisse en plan l'autre ! Rien à foutre, j'ai pas eu ma dose moi ! Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Griffer ? Mordre ? Coup de tête ? Hummm non, il est trop mignon quand il dort ! MAIS JE DEBLOQUE GRAVE MOI ! Il est pas mignon, il est horrible comme d'habitude ! Il est…………il est………..il est trop mignon ! Bon ca y'est ch'uis atteint !………….. Hummm naannn, ce serrais pas bien ! Remarque depuis quand je m'arrete à ce genre de détails ? Regardons la faisabilité de la chose. Alors le sort c'est somnanbulis ! Blablabla, forme dérivé de l'impérium, mais peu connu et donc totalement autorisé ! Le sortilège prends fin, dès que l'ensorcellé se réveille, et sans lui laisser aucun souvenir ! Risques : Dans le cas d'un individu à l'esprit particulièrement puissant, il peut se souvenir par flash de ce qui lui a été ordonné, mais considerera ca comme un rêve la plupart du temps ! Hummm, faisable ! Un petit coup de baguette pour sceller la porte, un sortilège d'insonorisation, et un petit somnanbulis et nous voila avec une superbe marionnette prete à tout pour satisfaire mes moindres désirs ! Mouais, mais le problème c'est qu'il serras pas vraiment là, bof, en fait c'est pas une bonne idée ! Par contre en se limitant à une ou deux petites choses ce serrais pas mal ! Hummm vendu !

Sans un bruit, Drago reprit forme humaine, et récupéra la baguette du survivant, pour sceller la porte et lancer le sortilège d'insonorisation. Un sourire tendre aux lèvre il pointa la baguette sur le survivant et murmura :

« Somnanbulis ! »

Le corps du survivant se raidit, signe que le sortilège avait fonctionné, d'un ton doux le blond dit :

« Met toi en caleçon ! »

Harry se leva et se retrouva bien vite vetu de son seul caleçon, dans le même temps, Drago c'était mit lui aussi en sous-vetements et c'était allongé dans le lit :

« Couche toi et prends moi dans tes bras ! »

Harry obéit, il se coucha aux cotés du serpentard et le prit tendrement dans ses bras. Drago, la tête sur l'épaule du brun, soupira de bien être, Potter était encore plus confortable quand il était sous forme humaine.

Je dois m'arreter là ! Si je vais plus loin je vais le regretter ! Donc : VOS GUEULES LES HORMONES ! Je deviens completement barge moi ! Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? Je viens d'ensorceller le balafré et tout ca pour quoi ? Pour qu'il me prenne dans ses bras alors qu'on est à moitié ( voir aux ¾) à poil. Et le pire c'est que je suis troooop bien comme ca ! Si seulement il pouvait le faire consciement……… Ce serrais tellement bien, un p'tit coup de blues, et hop voila mon chevalier servant qui ce précipite pour me faire un gros calin.

Bon stopons les interogations morales, et profitons en ! Alors comme ca il est confortable, et si je m'allonge sur lui, complètement ? ? ? Hummm je suis encore mieux, c'est tellement rassurant de sentir son corps chaud contre moi……… ah oui chaud ! Bouillant même ! Encore ? ? ? ? ? Mais il est inépuisable ce mec ! Est-ce que ce serrais mal ? ? ? Non ce n'est absolument pas par perversité ! C'est une question de curiosité scientifique ! Comment un être humain peut-il être aussi gâter par la nature ? ? ? ? Effectivement ca demande une vérification !

Tout doucement, Drago retira les draps du lit. Le souffle court il fixa sans bouger la bosse qui déformais le caleçon du survivant, déglutissant péniblement il tendit la main. Avec une infinie douceur il la posa sur cette bosse qu'il n'éhsitait pas à qualifier d'énorme, ce simple contact fit gémir le brun. Drago ferma les yeux un instant, tentant de se raisonner, mais il était trop tard pour lui. Aussi doucement que ses hormones torturées le lui permettait il baissa le caleçon de Harry, révelant sa virilité fierrement tendue. Comme dans rêve, le blond la captura de ses doigts et la caressa langoureusement. Le brun gémit plus fort, Drago y reconnut son prénom, Harry réclamait plus, mais le peu de sens moral qui restait au blond l'empecha d'aller plus loin. Certes il voulait Harry mais pas comme ca, ca c'était un viol, non il voulait un rapport pleinement conssenti, quelque chose qu'il n'oublirais jamais.

Qu'est ce qui me prends ? C'est quoi cette impression de mal-être ? AH c'est ca une conscience ? Ben c'est nul ! Moral, conscience, culpabilité, regret, que des trucs pour Gryffondors ca, moi je suis serpentard je devrais pas être atteint par ses conneries ! Putain c'est de ta faute tout ca Potter, je te hais ! Va te faire mettre ! quoique te connaissant tu ne demande que ca !

Drago remit « l"objet du delit » dans le caleçon et après s'être rhabiller, il annula les différents sortilèges et reprit sa forme féline.

Bon à défaut de profiter de toi sous ma forme humaine, je vais en profiter sous forme féline ! TAÏAUT !

Le chat, toute griffes dehors sauta sur le torse du Gryffondor en miaulant de toute la force de ses poumons :

« MMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUU ! »

Harry se réveilla en sursaut et attrapa le chat par la peau du cou :

« Drago, arrete ! Je suis désolé de mettre endormi mais y"a des moyens plus doux pour me réveiller ! En plus tu fait chier je faisais un super rêve avec le petit blond. »

Drago dégluti péniblement en entendant ca !

JE SUIS TROP CON ! Je sais qu'il resiste à un impérium lancer par face de serpent et je crois qu'il va pas se souvenir de ce qu'il à fait sous le sort ! A croire que ma divine intelligence à disparu en même temps qu'apparaissait cette putain de conscience ! Bah de toute façon il est trop niais pour penser une seconde que c'était pas un rêve. Alors pour le moment on va profiter !

Harry était en effet en train de gratouiller le chat, et si l'on en jugeait par le bruit de réacteur qu'il emetait, ce dernier adorait ca ! Le sommeil faillit le reprendre à plusieurs reprise, mais reprenait immédiatement pieds dans la réalité grâce aux bon soins de Drago. En effet ce dernier, usait et abusait de ses griffes pour le tenir éveiller.

Après un long moment, Harry prit le chat dans ses bras et enfoui son visage dans sa fourrure :

« Je t"adore sale bestiole ! »

Mouais je peut comprendre ca, je suis irrésistible ! Bon soyons bon prince et faisons lui croire à une certaine réciprocité de l'attachement.

Drago frotta donc sa tête contre celle de Harry en ronronant bruyament. Le survivant rit et serra le chat un peu plus fort contre lui, tout en prenant garde de ne pas lui faire mal pour autant. Cette fois, ce fut le chat qui s'endormit. Harry le regarda en souriant, il était dingue de cette bestiole au caractère infernal, le chat trompait sa solitude. Au moins il pouvait tout lui dire en étant certain qu'il ne le repeterait jamais ( nda : C'est ca rêve Harry !)

Malgré la présence du chat, il était déprimé, un sentiment qui faisait partie intégrante de sa vie depuis la mort de Sirius, au début il avait tenter de le combatre avec ses amis, mais cela n'avait pas suffit. Puis il avait trouver deux choses qui l'aidait, la première c'était Malefoy, c'était immaginer Malefoy tel qu'il l'avait vu dans la douche des vestiaires mais avec lui dans un lit. La deuxième c'était la bouteille de téquila qui ne le quittait jamais, il savait que c'était dangereux et donc ne la vidait que très rarement, mais aujourd'hui il en avait désespérément envie.

L'alcoll engourdissait ses sens, baillonait sa retenue naturelle, et lui permettait de pleurer, pleurer sur son destin, sur la mort de ses parents, de Cédric, de Sirius et de tout ses innocents victimes de Voldemort. Comme d'habitude, il scella la porte et insonorisa a pièce, il saviat qu'il criait quand il avait bu, et ne voulait pas que les autres le vois comme ca. Pour eux il devait rester le petit garçon sage qu'ils croyaient qu'il était, et le voir plein comme un oeuf n'était pas vraiment le meilleur moyen pour cela.

Tout doucement il déposa son chat sur le matelas et ce leva pour récupérer la bouteille dans sa malle.

Gu'estzeguez'est ? Allons bon, en plus d'être un pervers, c'est un poivreau, manquait plus que ca. Pfff autant pour l'image du saint ! Tient c'est quoi qu'il boit, connais pas.

« Tient, t"es rellierver Drago chéri ? p"tite goutte ? ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, le survivant remplie une soucoupe de téquila, et par la même occasion imbiba le bureau, et la posa à coté du lit.

« Tient tite bes… be…. Heu chat ! »

Curieux, Drago lapa prudemment la substance transparente.

Humm pas mauvais, même bon pour un alcool moldu, faudra que je pense à en acheter.

Drago continua donc à laper consciencieusement la téquila, ce n'est qu'une fois la soucoupe vide qu'il comprit son erreur. En effet, en tant qu'humain il tenait très bien l'alcool, et même dans le cas contraire il n'aurait ressentit aucun effet devant une si petite quantité. Mais sa forme féline était d'un gabarit bien moindre, et le peu de téquila suffit à le saouler autant qu'une bouteille entière sous forme humaine.

« MMIIIAAA HIPS OOOOUUUU »

Harry éclatta de rire en voyant la bestiole dorée tituber comme un ivrogne :

« Et t"es bourré Drago ! »

Suis pas bourré Potter, suis juste gaie, et gay aussi d'ailleurs HAHAHAHAHAHAHA ze devrais pas m'écouter plaisanter mon humour est trop fort pour moi.

Harry avait fini la bouteille et contrairement à d'habitude, il ne ressentit pas la peine inhérente à cet état. Non l'impression qui prit possession de lui était totalement différente, des fleuves de feu semblaient avoir remplacés son sang, et convergeait tous vers le même point à savoir son entrejambe !

Allons bon, m'sieur sa sainteté le survivant balafré et tout ca nous refait encore le coup du campeur ! C'est du gachis de faire ca à la main ! Je devrais l'aider ! Vive la téquila ! Je pourrais toujours prétendre être totalement inconscient de mes actes.

Jetant toute prudence aux orties, Drago reprit forme humaine sous le regard ébahi du survivant. Clignant péniblement des yeux, le brun commenca à bégayer :

« Dra….. Malefoy ? Je rêve ? »

Pour lui prouver le contraire, Drago s'approcha doucement et lui roula la pelle du siècle avant de lui murmurer :

« Si tu rêve on est deux. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais Drago lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres en disant :

« Chut, profitons-en, pas de questions ! pas d"explications ! On est tout les deux là, tu as envie de moi et j"ai envie de toi, le reste n"a pas d"importance pour l"instant. »

Le brun ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois, et l'embrassa à son tour. Drago gémit de plaisir, autant à cause du baiser passioné que de l'errection du brun qui frottait contre sa braguette qui menacait d'exploser.

Sans un mot, le survivant le pris dans ses bras et le déposa doucement sur le lit en parcourant son visage de petits baisers. Avec une lenteur toute calculé, le brun caressa doucement l'entrejambe du serpentard d'une main, tandis que l'autre se perdait sous son t-shirt. Drago gémissait de plus en plus fort, et bénit intérieurement le sortilège d'insonorisation, pour se rendre compte tout de suite après, qu'il ne portait plus que son pantalon.

Un air carnassier sur le visage, Harry se pencha et l'embrassa à nouveau, avant de laisser ses lèvres déscendre sur le torse pâle et fin du blond. Prenant un plaisir immense à entendre le serpentard gémir, le brun s'attarda sur ses tétons, léchant et mordillant ces petites proéminance roses. Dans un état second, Drago posa ses mains sur le caleçon du brun pour lui enlever, mais il reçu une petite tape sur le torse en réponse et la voix rauque de désir du survivant l'atteignit :

« Pas encore petit pervers, tu m"as déja vu à poil, à moi maintenant ! »

Drago se soumit à cette exigeance, trop concentré sur son plaisir pour que sa fierté se rebelle à ce qui était un ordre. Harry recommenca donc à torturer doucement les tétons du blond qui gémissait et criait de plaisir, puis la bouche du brun descendit sur son ventre, titillant son nombril avant de souligné de sa langue la fine ligne de poils blonds qui se perdait dans son pantalon. Arriver au dit pantalon, le brun releva la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui du blond et murmura :

« Tu veut ? »

Drago hocha la tête, mais Harry se repeta :

« Tu veut ? »

Le blond gémit :

« Oui ! »

Affichant un sourire de prédateur, le brun demanda :

« Tu veut quoi ? »

Drago comprit et se soumit une nouvelle fois :

« Je t"en supplie Harry ! »

Le sourire du survivant se renforca et il baissa le pantalon du blond, le laissant en caleçon. Toujours souriant, le brun se pencha sur la bosse du sous-vetement et la lecha doucement, savourant les supplications éperdues du blond d'habitude si fier. Bon prince, il finit par oter ce dernier rempart de tissu pour reveler la virilité fierement tendue de sa némésis, Drago rougit, subitement gêner. Il était loin d'égaler le brun sur ce point et craignait ses commentaires désobligeants, Harry sembla lire ses pensés et lui caressa doucement le visage en disant :

« Ne t"en fait pas Drago, je ne suis pas comme ca. »

Sans savoir pourquoi, le blond acquiessa, soudainement confiant et s'abandonna à la douce caresse qui le prodiguait la bouche et la langue du brun. Après uelques minutes de ce traitement, il se répandit dans la bouche du brun et hurlant son nom. Harry sourit et ne perdit pas une goutte de cette homage, avant de demander :

« Tu en veut plus ? »

Un peu abruti par le coït, Drago se reperit suffisament pour inverser les rôles :

« Non seulement j"en veut plus, mais je l"exige, prends moi maintenant ! »

Le sourire du survivant se fit timide, ce qui enflama les sens du blond, il semblait si innocent ainsi, le sourire d'un mec totalement ignorant de ces choses. Malgré cette apparente inocence, Harry ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps, tout en tendant ses doigts au serpentard il commenca à caresser doucement ses fesses. Drago gémit de nouveau tout en léchant avidement les doigts du brun.

Tout doucement, Harry prépara Drago à la recevoir de ses doigts luisants de salive il forca l'intimité du blond. Drago gémissait :

« Prends moi , Harry, maintenant je te veut en moi ! »

Harry obéit, lentement il s'intoduisit en lui, laissant au blond le temps de s'habituer à cette intrusion. Drago cria de douleur et de plaisir méler, pendant un temps il ne sut laquelle des deux impresison prenait le pas sur l'autre, mais ensuite ce ne fut que le plaisir. Une fois totalement en lui, Harry se figea, attendant l'ordre du blond, qui ne tarda pas, et Harry obéit.

S'il c'était montrer assez doux au début, il ce fit plus violent très rapidement, ce qui ne semblait pas déplaire au blond, les hanches du brun adoptèrent une vitesse et une amplitude de plus en plus grande, faisant hurler le blond de plaisir. Puis tout prit fin, dans un instant de jouissance mutuel, les deux princes se rejoignirent pour ne faire plus qu'un dans le plaisir.

Haletant, ils se séparèrent, Harry prit immédiatement place dans les bras du blond bécotant doucement le cou gracile qui était à sa portée. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, puis Harry parla :

« Tu sais que je devrais te casser la gueule pour t"être glisser chez moi comme ca. »

Drago sourit :

« Si j"était vulgaire, je dirais que tu m"a déjà casser le cul, ca suffit tu ne crois pas? »

Harry fit la moue, puis d'un ton indécis demanda :

« Qu"est-ce qu"on vient de faire Drago ? »

Drago faillit répondre quelque chose comme « On a pris un super pied ! » ou encore « on vient de baiser comme des bêtes », mais il se doutait que le brun attendait davantage un truc mielleux du genre « On a fait l"amour, épouse-moi ! », ce qui n'était définitivement pas son genre. Calquant son ton sur celui du brun, il répondit :

« Je ne sais pas Harry, honnetement je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je peut te dire c"est que j"ai adoré, même si la prochaine fois je te ferrais regretter d"avoir maltraiter mon noble cul ainsi ! »

Harry enfoui sa tête dans le cou du blond et laissa échapper un petit rire :

« Evidemment tu connais déjà mes fantasmes les plus intimes, sale petit chat libidineux ! Mais je suis content que tu pense déjà à une prochaine fois ! »

Machinalement, Drago l'embrassa sur le sommet du crâne en disant :

« C"est la seule chose que je puisse te promettre Harry, ni amour, ni fidélité, seulement ca……… en tout cas pour l"instant. »

Le brun acquiessa :

« Ok Drago, ni amour, ni fidélité, seulement le sexe pour l"instant. »

Drago sourit :

« Disons le sexe et une petite séance de calins de temps en temps quand l"un de nous en à besoin, qu"en pense tu ? »

Pour toute réponse, Harry se serra davantage contre lui en soupirant de bien être.

Je te connais trop bien, Drago Malefoy, dès que tu me verras avec un autre mec tu va piquer une crise. Je vais te faire mourir de jalousie pour que tu comprenne qu'on vient pas seulement de baiser, mais bien de faire l'amour.

P'tit blabla de mouaa : Bon comme j'avais dit, c'est un délire, je me préocupe pas tellement du coté réaliste de l'histoire, si vous trouvez que ca va trop vite je suis assez d'accord, mais c'est moi que j'écrit, donc c moi que je décide na ! Voila bisous !

RAR: Je vais pas répondre personellement à autant de reviews, surtout pour une fic qui n'est qu'un délire pour moi. En tout cas je vous remercie pour vos messages et commentaires (même si je suis très etonné d'un tel succès, vous êtes tous des obsédés c'est la seule explication! mdr).


	4. Chapitre 4

**P'tit blabla de mouaa : **_Alors là je vous préviens ca devient hard, donc si jamais y'a des sensibles (ce qui m'étonerait quand meme beaucoup) ne lisez pas ce chapitre, je vous ferrais un petit résumé à la fin pour éviter de vous choquer. Voila on y va:_

Savourant l'étreinte du blond, Harry mit quelques instants à se rendre compte que quelqu'un frappait à sa porte. Effrayé il seccoua doucement son amant qui n'était pas loin du sommeil en disant :

« Drago, reprend ta forme de chat, y"a quelqu"un qui veut entrer ! »

Gromellant le blond sorti du lit pour se rhabiller, mais le survivant lui prit ses vetements en disant :

« Nada, je te veut à poil la prochaine fois ! Je te les rendrais plus tard ! »

Pour toute réponse, Drago lui fit un sourire pervers et l'embrassa avant de reprendre sa forme féline. Harry remit rapidement son caleçon et après avoir lancé un petit sortilège d'aération, annula les sort de silence et de fermeture.

Grommellant contre celui ou celle qui l'avait forcer à quitter une position infiniment confortable, il ouvrit la porte et tomba sur Charlie.

Le rouquin lui fit un pauvre sourire en disant :

« Salut Harry, désolé de te déranger, mais maman m"a dit que ca te ferrais plaisir que je vienne te voir tout de suite. »

En réponse le brun, lui sauta au cou en souriant, il adorait Charlie c'était celui qu'il préferait dans toute la fraterie Weasley. Bien qu'un peu surpris de cette éxubérance, le rouquin reçu le survivant dans ses bras et le serra contre lui :

« Tu m"a manqué petit lion. »

La tête niché dans le cou du roux, Harry murmura :

« Tu m"as manqué aussi Charlou ! »

L'aîné rit de ce surnom dont l'affublait le survivant et entra dans la chambre pour le poser sur le lit, il s'assit aux cotés du brun, scella la porte et lanca un sort de silence. Puis il se tourna vers Harry et demanda :

« Alors tu avance avec ton dragon ? »

Harry sauta du lit :

« Allons boire un verre au chaudron, je te raconterais tout là-bas, ok ? »

Le dresseur de dragon professionel acquiessa, et ils furent bientôt tout deux en route pour le chaudron baveur.

Drago, qui n'avait rien perdu de la scène fulminait à tel point que tout ses poils en étaient hérissés.

Comment cette vermine de belette ose-t-elle posé ne serrais-ce qu'un doigt sur MON balafré ? Il est à moi ! Regardez-moi ca ! « Oh charlou je vais m"évanouir de te revoir, gnagnagna, vite embrasse moi ! » crétin ! Connard ! Saloperie de belette et saloperie de balafré ! Je viens de lui faire prendre un super pied avec un Malefoy, et il saute au cou de cette chose rousse aussi laide qu'un vérascasse !

En tout cas il n'aura rien de moi quand il reviendra ! Nada ! Ceinture !……. Non, il ne faut pas que lui montre ma jalousie, il serrais trop content !………….. STOP ! Retour en arrière ! Blabla, « il ne faut pas que je lui montre KWWAAAA ? ? ? ? ? ? ? » Je deviens fou, pas d'autre explications, je viens juste de lui dire, que je n'était pas amoureux et que je ne serrais pas fidèle et je pète un cable juste parcequ'il saute au cou de l'aîné des belettes, enfin je crois que c'est l'aîné et puis on s'en fout ! De toute façon ca veut rien dire, c'est comme si c'était son grand frère, alors comme il à manqué d'affection le pôvre petit il se rattrape comme il peut ! Je ne suis pas jaloux, et de toute façon y'a aucune raison de l'être ! Voila, très bien ! ………….. Va falloir que je me le repete souvent si je veut y croire !

Harry et Charlie avaient pris place dans un des salons du chaudron baveur, Harry était sur les genoux du rouquin et se serrait contre lui comme un enfant. Charlie l'entourra de ses bras en gardant le silence pendant un moment puis demanda :

« Alors raconte moi ! »

Harry fit la moue :

« Tu n"est pas jaloux ? »

Le rouquin lui ébourrifa les cheveux :

« Je t"aime plus que tout petit lion, mais je sais très bien que je n"aurais jamais plus que ce que tu m"a déjà donné. Je sais très bien que tu soupire après lui depuis que tu es en âge de penser au sexe, et si je suis sur qu"il te rendra heureux alors je ferrais tout pour t"aider à lui mettre le grappin dessus. »

Le brun enfoui sons visage dans le cou de son aîné et murmura :

« Je t"adore Charlou, merci. »

Le rouquin souri :

« Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je ne fantasme pas comme un fou sur toi. »

Disant cela il laissa sa main descendre le long de la colone du survivant pour parvenir à ses fesses qu'il caressa avec une sensualité à damné un saint. Harry grogna de plaisir :

« Laisse moi t"expliquer le plan, môssieur le dresseur de dragon, je suis sure que ca va te plaire. »

Charlie remonta sa main sur les hanches du brun et soupira :

« C"est les lions que j"aurais du étudier, j"aurais peut-être réussi à te dresser correctement. »

Le survivant afficha un sourire pervers :

« Ca peut encore ce faire, ecoute moi. »

Harry lui raconta comment Drago c'était introduit dans sa maison, et ce qui avait suivit, puis il lui expliqua son plan :

« Drago est possessif et jaloux par nature, il ne supportera pas de me voir avec un autre, et sans vouloir te vexer, surtout un Weasley. Qu"est-ce que tu dirais de rentrer au QG, monter dans ma chambre et laisser tes fantasmes prendre le dessus ? »

Chralie sourit un peu tristement :

« Si ton plan marche je te perdrais à jamais comme amant, mais je veut que tu soit heureux avec celui que tu aimes. Je le ferrais, mais à une condition. »

Harry lui fit signe de continuer :

« S"il te fait du mal, je le tue Harry ! Je suis sérieux, je ne tolererais jamais qu"il te fasse soufrir, OK ? »

Le survivant acquiessa, et ils finirent de mettre au point leur plan. Charlie demanda :

« Quand tu dit laisser parler mes fantasmes, tu veut dire le genre de choses que tu m"a fait subir ? »

Un sourire grivois sur les levres, le brun hocha la tête et murmura sensuellement :

« Je te promet d"être un très vilain garçon, que tu devras imanquablement punir. »

Le rouquin afficha un air de prédateur et murmura à son tour :

« Si tu continue à te comporter aussi éffrontement je n"attendrais pas d"être rentrer pour te punir. »

Harry prit un air coupable et baissa les yeux pour répondre d'une petit voix :

« Oui monsieur, pardonnez-moi. »

Sur ce ils retournèrent dans la salle principale, payèrent leurs consomations et rentrèrent au QG. Dès leur retour, ils prévinrent Molly, qu'ils avaient dîner au chaudron et qu'ils allaient se coucher, Charlie partageant la chambre de Harry qui pretextait toujours se sentir plus en sécurité ainsi. Oubliant sciemment la nourriture du « chat », ils montèrent dans la chambre du survivant.

Sitôt entrer, Charlie scella la porte et relanca le sortilge d'insonorisation, tandis que Harry de son coté c'était mis à genoux sur le lit.

L'air d'un prédateur sur le visage, Charlie se tourna vers le survivant et d'une voix dure dit :

« Tu sais que tu a été extremement méchant au bar ! »

Harry hocha piteusement la tête, et le roux continua :

« Tu ne t"étoneras donc pas si tu es puni. »

Toujours de la même manière, le survivant seccoua la tête, l'aîné reprit :

« Debout, face au mur, cul nu ! »

Le survivant s'executa, les mains à plat contre le mur, le pantalon et le caleçon sur les chevilles il attendait le bon plaisir du rouquin, qui ne tarda pas. La main du dresseur s'abbatit sur ses fesses, le faisant sursauté de douleur et gémir de plaisir. Charlie continua ainsi un assez long moment, et aucun des deux ne voulut remarquer les yeux gris d'un félin qui les observait de dessous le lit.

RAAAAHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA ! JE VAIS LES TUER TOUT LES DEUX ! Je savais que Harry était porté sur ce genre de trip, mais de la à faire ca avec un Weasley…… quelle horeur ! Putain et la belette qui se tient plus, de même que mon balafré. Et ben vas-y la belette, te gêne pas surtout, et on est parti pour le coup classique du « tu n"as pas honte de bander quand je te puni ? ? ? » Bande de pervers !

Non je n'interviendrais pas, même si moralement c'est carement répugnant, pour l'instant ce n'est pas du sexe, le balafré sait que je suis là, il n'iras pas plus loin ! Quoique……. Il ne m'a pas monter ma bouffe, si ca ce trouve il m'a oublier cette enflure ! Bien sur, toujours dirigé par sa queue, môssieur sa sainteté Potter ne pense pas à moi, dès qu'il voit un mec potable il se jette dessus ! Je te ferrais payer cette humiliation Potter ! Dès que l'autre se barre je vais te faire danser moi, tu as tellement l'air d'aimer ca, je ne voudrais pas te priver.

Et ca y'est on passe au niveau supérieur ! Sa sainteté supplie ! RAAAAAHHHHH pourquoi je suis pas à la place de la belette ?

Vas-y la belette humilie-le à fond il prend son pied là, « saint Potter », mon cul oui, saint patron du sexe et de la débauche, oui ! Ah, moi qui croyais que le format de poche était une tare familiale chez les belettes je me suis trompé, ou alors celui ci c'est l'exception qui confirme la règle, bon il bat pas Harry mais respect quand même.

Comment il fait pour faire tenir CA en entier dans sa bouche le balafré ? Raaaaaaaaaahhhhh je sens que mes griffes vont se dechainer s'il continue ! INTERDICTION DE FAIRE CA ! IL EST A MOI PAS TOUCHE ! Putain il prends son pieds le balafré, et la belette aussi…………… et ben il a de l'endurance le rouquin ! Ca fait quoi ? 30 minutes qu'il « l"honore » ou dans ce cas le « déshonore » et rien pas un indice qui pourrait faire croire qu'il va jouir ! Respect ! Ah réctification, y'a changement de rythme, et le balafré qui hurle de plaisir, je te ferrais payer chaque gémissement que tu pousse avec lui Harry je te le promet !

ENFIN ! Et ben c'est pas trop tôt. Tire toi maintenant belette ! Ah c'est bien tu es obéissant !

« Charlou ? Tu va où ? »

Le rouquin l'embrassa et répondit :

« Il y a une réunion, je dois y aller, dors mon petit lion, je pense qu"on aura pas fini avant au moins deux heures du mat". »

Harry l'embrassa à son tour puis se laissa aller dans le lit, les yeux mi-clos. Drago attendit que la porte soit refermer pour reprendre forme humaine et relancer les sorts de silence et de fermeture. Puis il se tourna vers le brun, encore amorphe du coït, d'une voix qui ne présageais rien de bon, le serpentard dit :

« Tu es conscient que tu viens de m"humlier ? »

Harry ouvrit completement un oeil, l'air interogateur et demanda :

« De quoi tu parle ? C"est toi même qui m"a dit qu"on avait pas à être fidèle. »

Drago siffla dangeureusement :

« Il y a une marge entre ne pas être fidèle et coucher avec tout ce qui te passe à porter de main, surtout devant moi ! »

Le brun haussa les épaules :

« Oh j"avais oublier que tu était là, tu va pas me faire une scène de jalousie quand même ?

JE NE SUIS PAS JALOUX ! » 

Le brun sourit :

« C"est ca et moi je suis Voldemort ! Tu es vert de jalousie, reconnais le au moins, je te promet que je ne me moquerais pas ! »

Drago grogna :

« Je ne suis pas jaloux, seulement déçu que tu m"ai oublier et que tu es coucher avec la belette ! »

Ce fut au tour de Harry d'afficher sa colère :

« APPELLE LE ENCORE UNE FOIS COMME CA ET JE TE CASTRE ! C"EST CLAIR ! On a pas fait voeux d"exclusivité Drago, tu as toi-même dit qu"on avait aucune obligations l"un enver l"autre en dehors du sexe et de réconfort ! Tu veut l"un ou l"autre ? Alors pose ton joli petit cul dans ce lit, tu veut me faire une crise de jalousie fait le mais reconnais le au moins ! Sinon reprends ta forme de chat et lache moi ! »

Le blond resta pétrifié, il avait déjà vu Harry en colère, mais jamais à ce point, et c'était térrifiant, l'aura qui entourrais son corps à cet instant aurait classer Voldemort et Dumbledore au rang de moldus. Renoncant à sa vanité, Drago s'assit au bord du lit, toujours en tenu d'adam et dit :

« OK Harry, tu fait ce que tu veut, je te demande seulement de ne pas le faire devant moi. Tu peut au moins m"accorder ca. »

Souriant, le brun le fit basculer sur lui et l'embrassa avant de dire :

« Ok j"essairais de ne pas le faire devant toi. »

Un instant, Drago s'abandonna au contact du corps chaud, mais il se reprit vite pour siffler :

« J"ai été très humilier par ce que tu as fait, ca mérite une punition ! »

Harry grogna :

« Tu y tient vraiment, parceque au cas où tu l"aurait pas remarquer je viens d"y passer. »

Le blond afficha un sourire de prédateur :

« Mais sale petit garnement, on ne decide pas de quand on est puni ! »

Hochant piteusement la tête, comme un enfant prit en faute, le brun murmura :

« Oui monsieur. »

Ronronant de plaisir anticipé, sans doute un reliquat de sa forme féline, Drago s'assit sur le bord du lit et désigna ses genoux en disant :

« Viens ici ! »

Harry s'allongea sur les genoux du blond, lui présentant son arrière train déjà un peu rouge de la séance avec Charlie. C'est dans une symphonie de gémissements de plaisir et de douleur que leurs ébats recommencèrent.

Le p'tit résumé promis : Drago reprends sa forme de chat pour ne pas se faire repérer par Charlie, qui à été l'amant de Harry. Harry et Charlie vont au chaudron et Harry explique la situation au rouquin et lui demande de coucher avec lui pour rendre Drago jaloux, ce qu'ils font. Une fois charlie parti, Drago tape une crise mais ne reconnait pas être jaloux, ce qui ne l'empeche pas de punir Harry, qui est très porté sur ce genre de choses.

RAR : Je m'étonne encore une fois du nombre de reviews pour une fic comme celle-ci, mais bon on va pas se plaindre. Je vous remercie encore une fois de tous vos messages en éspérant que votre libido serras de nouveau satisfaite par ce chapitre bande de pervers.

Si j'osais (non en fait j'ose) je vous demanderais bien d'aller lire (et accessoirement mettre une 'tite review) ma fic appellée « Manipulations » hein svp…. Parceque bon elle me demande quand meme bien plus de travail et elle a deja onze reviews de moins que celle-ci alors qu'elle fait 22000 mots de plus (chercher l'erreur lol).

Voila bisous à tous.


	5. Chapitre 5

__

P'tit blabla de mouuuaaa : Que dire sinon que je suis désolé de vous avaoir fait attendre aussi longtemps, mais je traverse une période où l'inspiration m'a désertée (la salo…. Hum je m'égarre). J'ai vraiment du me forcer pour écrire ce chapitre, et j'avoue ne pas en être très satisfait, enfin j'attends vos réactions. GOMEN NASAI.

****

Chapitre 5

Rompu, aussi bien de la punition, que de ce qui avait suivit, Harry tentait tant bien que mal de s'abandonner à Morphée, sans grand succès d'ailleurs. Il faut dire qu'entre ce qu'il venait de faire, et le fait d'avoir, Drago nu dans ses bras, le survivant pensait à bien d'autre choses qu'à dormir.

Le serpentard, quant à lui dormait profondément, c'était d'ailleurs la seule raison qui empechait Harry de lui sauter dessus, Drago était tout simplement trop mignon quand il dormait, on aurait dit un enfant perdu qui reclamait protection et affection. Tout sourire de le voir ainsi abandonné, Harry mit quelques instants avant de se rendre compte qu'on frappait à la porte. Jettant un coup d'oeil au réveil il comprit que ca devait être Charlie, et heureusement parcequ'il n'avait aucune envie de réveiller le blond.

Jettant tout de même sa cape d'invisibilité sur le serpentard, au cas où, Harry passa un caleçon et alla ouvrir, comme prévu, le dresseur de dragon était sur le seuil, apparement extenué. Souriant timidement, Harry le fit entrer, et après avoir de nouveau sceller la porte, retira la cape d'invisibilité, il regarda attentivement le roux pour voir sa réaction, mais ce dernier contrairement à ce qu'il avait craint, se contenta de sourire en disant :

« Y"a quand même une place pour moi ? »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel :

« Evidemment Charlou. »

Pas gêner pour un sou, il retira son caleçon et alla se blottir contre le serpentard blond, sans perdre une miette du déshabillage du rouquin. Une fois nu, celui-ci les rejoignit, et serra Harry contre lui en demandant :

« Et s"il se réveille avant moi ? »

Le survivant sourit :

« Je lui dirais que tu l"avais percer à jour, à cause de son aura qui n"avait rien d"animal. Et que comme d"une c"est ta chambre, et que de deux tu ne trouvais rien à redire, je n"ai pas vu de raisons de te mentir. »

Charlie, haussa les épaules, pas vraiment convaincu, mais concluant que Harry menait sa vie comme il l'entendait pour ce genre de choses. Tranquilisé par la présence du rouquin, Harry parvint à s'endormir, juste avant Charlie.

__

Hummmm AAAAAHHHHHHHH C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ? ? ? ? ? ? D'OU JE SUIS A POIL DANS LE MÊME LIT QUE LE ROUQUIN ? ? ? ? ? ? ? Non, je suis pas ton nounours la bellette couché ! Enleve tes sales pattes de là, c'est reservé à Harry ! En parlant de ca, il est où le balafré ? Ordure, il m'a laisser seul avec la belette ! Oups la porte ! Vite, je suis un chat.

Ah c'est lui, scelle la porte Harry que je puisse te faire payer ca ! Bon chien !

Reprenant forme humaine, Drago siffla :

« Je peut savoir pourquoi la bel….., heu Weasley est là ? »

Harry haussa les épaules, apparement pas traumatisé pour une noise :

« C"est aussi sa chambre Drago. »

Le blond s'étrangla :

« KWA ? ? ? ? ? Pourquoi tu m"a pas réveiller ? Comment je vais expliquer ma présence ici ? »

Le brun s'approcha et l'embrassa doucement pour le calmer :

« Drago, il avait compris que t"était pas un vrai chat, et aussi qui tu était, comme il n"avait rien à y redire, je n"avais pas de raisons de lui mentir. Rassure toi, il ne te ferras rien ! »

Souriant légèrement du baiser, le serpentard mit une seconde avant de le contredire :

« Ouais c"est pour ca, qu"il m"a pris pour son nounours ou plutôt pour une poupée gonflable, tu te rends compte il à osé me mettre la main au cul ! »

Le survivant éclatta de rire :

« Je peut pas lui en vouloir, tu as un cul magnifique Drago, j"aurais été aussi tenter que lui ! »

La voix endormie de Charlie, empecha Drago de répondre :

« Merci Harry, mais autant son cul est superbe, autant sa voix commence à m"énnerver, je voudrais dormir moi ! »

Le blond s'étrangla devant ce crime de lèse-majesté, ou plutôt lèse-Malefoy mais c'était la même chose pour lui, et faillit bien sauter sur le rouquin pour lui faire regretter un tel manque de respect. Mais il fut « durement » retenu par un baiser impérieux du survivant, qui, ceci fait, dit :

« Dumbledore, veut me parler, et il veut que je lui « présente » ce chat formidable qui m"a permis de retrouver le sourire, donc reprends ta forme poilue, que je puisse me débarasser de cette corvée. »

Drago fronca les sourcils, il n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée que Dumbledore ai une envie subite de « rencontrer » un simple chat, d'un ton inquiet il demanda :

« Il ne se doute de rien ? »

Harry haussa les épaules :

« Je ne crois pas, je pense que c"est juste une de ses idées loufoques déstinés à me faire rire, allez petit dragon, fout toi « à poils » »

Le blond leva les yeux aux ciel :

« Hilarant ! T"as fait l"école du rire ? »

Sans se départir de son calme, le brun répliqua :

« Non je suce un clown tout les matins ! »

Ne trouvant pas de réponse adéquat, Drago préféra prendre sa forme féline. Harry se baissa pour le prendre dans ses bras, mais le chat sauta sur le lit et une fois juste à coté de l'oreille du rouquin lacha un :

« MIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU ! »

Qui ne manqua pas de faire lourdement sursauté Charlie, le regard noir il se tourna vers Harry et dit :

« Emmene ta bestiole avant que je l"épile avec une pince chauffé à blanc ! »

Pouffant, le survivant ramassa le chat et descendit au salon rejoindre son vénérable directeur.

Il venait à peine de rentrer dans la pièce que Drago commenca à perdre son calme.

__

J'aime pas ca J'aime pas ca J'aime pas ca J'aime pas ca J'aime pas ca J'aime pas ca J'aime pas ca J'aime pas ca J'aime pas ca J'aime pas ca J'aime pas ca J'aime pas ca et J'aime pas ca !

Le regard qu'il me lance le vieux débris, je suis sur qu'il sait ce con ! Merlin ! Je suis mort ! Enleve tes mains pleines de doigts de moi Dumby, y'a que mon Harry qui à le droit de me papouiller ! Non Harry, interdiction de me donner au vieux fou ! Pas touche ou je griffe ! Non je vais me retenir je veut pas qu'il me transforme en un truc bizare et typiquement Gryffie ! Mais je ronronerais pas na !

Intérieurement mort de rire, en voyant Drago Malefoy en train de se faire papouiller par Dumbledore, Harry s'assis dans le canapé et demanda :

« Vous vouliez me voir monsieur ? »

Le vieil homme sourit :

« En effet Harry, j"aurais un service à te demander. »

Pas vraiment chaud à cette idée, le survivant hocha néanmoins la tête et le directeur expliqua :

« J"ai reçu un hibou de Lucius Malefoy, en lisant entre les lignes, il semblerait que Drago n'ai pas voulu se joindre à Voldemort et ce soit enfui, comme il est encore mineur, Lucius me demande, si jamais je venais à le voir à la rentrée, de me renvoyer son fils pour qu"il l"envoie à Durmstrang ! »

Déglutissant péniblement, le jeune homme demanda :

« Et en quoi cela me concerne-t-il monsieur ? Bien que je sois ravi de savoir que Malefoy ne va pas se mettre au service de Tom. »

Le vénérable chef de l'ordre du phoénix se leva et deposa le chat sur les genoux du survivant avant de dire :

« C"est simple Harry, je ne veut pas que Mr Malefoy, ici présent, reprenne sa véritable apparence à la rentrée, il demeurera ce qu"il est maintenant, à savoir ton chat ! Ainsi je ne pourrais pas le renvoyer à son père puisque j"ignorerais que ton chat est Drago Malefoy. Qui aurait d"ailleurs son mot à dire, Mr Malefoy faites nous donc la grace de participer ! »

__

MERDE MERDE MERDE MERDE MERDE ET MERDE ! Putain de vieux fou ! Pourquoi il me regarde comme ca ? Non je reprendrais pas ma forme humaine, déjà on sait jamais, il est peut-être pas sur à cent pour cent alors autant tenter le coup, et de toute façon avec les idées perverses de Harry je suis à poil moi ! Et vu le rouge que le dit Harry affiche sur ses ravissantes joues, il ne l'a pas oublié non plus !

Perdant légèrement patience, le directeur lanca le charme de retransformation forcée, revelant ainsi un Drago Malefoy tout rouge dans la tenue d'adam. Tout sourire, le vieil homme agita sa baguette et le serpentard se retrouva vetu d'une confortable robe de chambre.

__

En plus ca le fait rire ce vieux débris ! Attendant que je retrouve mes griffes, tu va voir !

Gêner au possible, Harry gardait les yeux baissés pour ne pas croiser le regard du chef de l'ordre. Le dit chef, toujours très amusé de la situation continua :

« A ce que je vois, vous trouverez de quoi vous occupez. Bon ceci étant Harry je compte sur toi pour ne rien révéler ni à Ron, ni à Hermione, en fait à personne. Il en va de même pour vous Mr Malefoy, à moins évidemment que vous ne préfereriez rejoindre votre père, ce à quoi je ne m"opposerais pas. »

Drago seccoua la tête :

« Je refuse de servir l"autre chose à tête de serpent, mais pour ce qui est de ne rien dire, c"est mort ! Charlie Weasley est déjà au courant. »

Harry monta immédiatement au créneaux pour défendre son (ex-)amant :

« Charlie ne dira rien du tout. »

Dumbledore sourit :

« Je n"en doute pas Harry, Mr Weasley sera donc le seul au courant en-dehors de nous. Mais comme je ne veut pas vous obligez à vivre tout le temps sous forme féline, j'attribuerais un appartement à Harry, ou plutôt une chambre dans celui de Charlie, ainsi vous pourrez vivre en humain la majorité du temps. »

__

OUF ! Je me voyais passer tout le temps jusqu'à mon anniverssaire en chaton. Bon même si c'est la belette qui va m'éberger c'est toujours mieux que de rester dans le dortoir des Gryffis. Qu'est-ce qui va foutre à Poudlard d'ailleurs la belette ?

« Monsieur, pourquoi Charlie Weasley serra-t-il à Poudlard ?

Pour une raison fort simple Mr Malefoy, Mr Weasley serra le professeur de DCFM cette année, et pour également pour assurer la sécurité de Harry d'où le fait que Harry vivra avec lui. » 

Harry était aux anges, une année à vivre avec les deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus. Souriant béatement il ne pris pas garde à ce que Dumbledore disait, il fallut une petite claque sur l'arrière de la tête, gracieuseuté de Drago, pour le faire redescendre sur terre. Pardonnant aisément, le fait d'avoir été ignoré le vieil homme répéta :

« Harry, je sais que tu entretien des relations spéciales avec Charlie, je te demanderais d"être discret cette année, une relation élève/professeur serrais très mal vue. »

Rougissant, le survivant hocha la tête et le vieil homme conclu :

« Bien vous pouvez remonter dans votre chambre messieurs, je vous verrais à la rentrée. »

Après l'avoir salué, Drago reprit sa forme féline et fut prestement récupéré par Harry qui remonta rapidement dans sa chambre.

A peine entrée, une fois les deux sorts habituels lancés, le brun sauta sur le lit, toujours occupé par le roux et se serra contre lui en disant :

« C"est génial ont va passé l"année tout les trois. »

Bien qu'a moitié réveiller, Charlie lui rendit son étreinte, avant de se tourner vers le blond, qui avait entre temps reprit forme humaine, et dit :

« Mettons les choses au claire, tu fait du mal à Harry je te tue Malefoy ! En-dehors de ca je ne tolererais aucune insultes de ta part envers moi, ma famille, ou un gryffondor quelqu"il soit. OK ? »

Drago haussa les épaules et répondit :

« Ok, mais en échange je veut votre assurance à tout les deux que vous ne baiserez pas devant moi. »

Charlie pouffa :

« Ok, sauf si tu participe. »

Harry afficha un sourire pervers à cette idée, et le blond rougit incertain du fait que ce soit une blague. Mais le regard empli de désir du brun le convainquit, que si Charlie plaisantait, Harry avait déjà plein de projets pour des séances à trois.

****

RAR : MERCI A TOUS CEUX QUI ONT APPUYER SUR LE PETIT BOUTON BLEU


End file.
